This proposed training program at the University of Washington is a competing renewal of an existing T32 training grant on Oral Epidemiology and Biostatistics which consolidates that program with another existing T32 on Dental Disease Prevention, an existing T35 on short term postdoctoral training in Clinical Dental Research Methods, and part of another existing T35 on Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowships for dental students. The proposed Public health and Behavioral Research Training Program, written in response to NIDCR program announcement PAR-00-116, seeks to create a more comprehensive and integrated research training program in the key public health and behavioral disciplines of biostatistics, epidemiology, health services research, and psychology which are crucial to most patient oriented research. It builds upon existing strengths in these disciplines in the School of Dentistry to create an interdisciplinary program that is much more widely based. In order to create more opportunities to integrate those disciplines into research on oral health issues, the program utilizes large, strong graduate programs in the Departments of Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Health Services in the School of Public Health, and Psychology in the College of Arts and Sciences, coordinated through the interdisciplinary Department of Dental Public Health Sciences in the School of Dentistry. Long term predoctoral traineeships (6) are proposed for doctoral students who are working on oral health issues in the four collaborating graduate programs; long term postdoctoral traineeships (7) are proposed for dentists working on degrees in the collaborating graduate programs, or for Ph.D.?s in those disciplines who are utilizing their prior graduate training to conduct research in the oral health area; short term postdoctoral traineeships (10) are proposed for dentists (or, in some cases Ph.D.?s) who spend 3 months getting intensive research training through the Summer Institute on Clinical Dental Research Methods or a comparable individualized program at a different time of year; and short term predoctoral traineeships (6) are proposed for selected dental students who spend 3 months Working on patient oriented research projects involving the public health and behavioral disciplines. Twenty nine faculty from eight academic departments, a large dental insurance carrier, and a large dental HMO participate in the program. The Program Director, Dr. Timothy DeRouen, has extensive experience administering training programs in biostatistics and oral health research, is Chair of the administrative home of the program in Dental Public Health Sciences, and serves as Associate Dean for Research in the School of Dentistry.